It Never Ends
by Air Angel32
Summary: Song-fic based on the song Facade by Disturbed


A\N: So I was listening to this song while reading an antiSasuSaku and a pro SakuAkastuki and I realized that this song fits Sakura quit well if you just tweak it a little bit

A\N: So I was listening to this song while reading an antiSasuSaku and a pro SakuAkastuki and I realized that this song fits Sakura quit well if you just tweak it a little bit. My first song fic And I love this song. I recommended that you listen to the song while you read… it makes the mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Façade by Disturbed.

_No one knows just what has become of her  
Shattered doll, desperate  
Oh so innocent and delicate  
But too damn obdurate  
And obstinate to let go  
_

All of her friends had left her. No one ever tries to come and see her no one looks at her, they don't know how to deal with it. They like him more than her, so they blame her. Says she deserves every bit of what he does to her. They don't see the real her, they think that she is not strong enough to get away. And in reality she probably isn't. At least not mentally. She could kill ever person in her village. But she has tricked herself into thinking that she still loves him, and that he loves her. Only he knows the truth.

He watches her, thinking about her and only her. That is how it had been ever since he had first laid eyes on her, a year ago. He had battled her and her team, and she had struck a cord inside of him. She seemed to know what he was always thinking, always one step ahead. If her team hadn't been there he was sure that he would have lost. But she has to play up the damsel in distress part. She always does, lest they become angry. She has to seem as if she's the weakest one, because if she isn't exactly what they want her to be, what's the point. They must feel power over her, always.

_Broken down, hurt again, it never ends  
Frightened and trembling  
Did she fall again? An accident?  
Her eyes encircled in black again  
I can't believe that she's still with him_

This was it, her breaking point. He could tell. She had just gotten back from her mission and gotten home to realize that he was mad again, that she would feel more pain. She had suffered through it, and then waited until he had passed out from exhaustion. She got up and went outside, all the while trying to get the feeling in her arms back so she could heal herself. The civilians looked at her, wondering how a girl so clumsy could become a ninja, pitying her for her latest 'accident.'

He watched her as she slowly regained feeling in her arms, and as she did, completely ignoring the wounds, started training. Her arms and legs were bruised, her eyes completely enclosed in black and her weariness growing as she trained. But like a true ninja, she ignored her weak points and instead suffered through them, so that next time it wouldn't be so bad. It's what she told herself. Every. Single. Time. He still couldn't believe how strong she was to have suffered through all of this. He still couldn't believe she was with him.

_For how long will you try?  
How long until you walk away?  
Your facade can't disguise  
The fact that you're in misery_

He wondered how long that she could keep this up. She seemed to be at her breaking point every day, yet she always made it through. Although, this day seemed different. She had always trained being cautious of he environment, not only knowing that he was there subconsciously, but trying not to harm the environment in any way always purposely avoiding trees and hitting the dummies and targets instead. But today, she didn't care, the place she stood could have once been a beautiful training ground, but now it was a wasteland. Yet as she stood there, her voice rang out clearly through the air.

"Are you ever going to come out or what?"

Her voice was obviously shaking to the trained ear, but not many were that well trained. He looked at her face and realized. Her façade was slipping, and her heart, much like a mirror, had been shattered one too many times.

_Look inside see what has become of her  
Hiding within again  
Can she pick herself up again?  
It's just too difficult and arduous to let go_

He was staring into her eyes. And she didn't like it. She couldn't see him yet he could see her perfectly. It felt like he was looking inside of her soul. Seeing what was left of her inside that dark, empty, abyss.

'He can't see the real me' she thought, not believing it for one second. 'The real me is hiding somewhere inside of here. Waiting.'

He looked at her, wondering how the hell she could hide herself so well behind her eyes. Yet, not well enough, as he could still see her. He was once again amazed that she cold get back up after the blows that were dealt to her. He realized that it was still hard to do, almost as hard as she was pushing herself to be the best. It made him want to go on a violent rampage, killing everyone that has ever done any wrong to her.

_Homicide flashes through her mind again  
No more pain, take control  
If he raises his hand again  
She'll find her freedom in killing him  
The world will see that she's had enough_

She thinks back to earlier that night, when he was first abusing her, and not for the first time curses everyone that was involved or knew about what she was going through. She was apparently second rate to everyone in her village. Thoughts of killing him rush through her head rapidly, almost throwing her off balance, and she accepts them. They had started about a month ago, and just kept growing stronger and stronger, and she likes them. She would take control, and never feel anymore pain from him or anyone in the damn village ever again. If he tries to hurt her again, she will take that as an okay from the gods to kill him. The world deserves to know that if they mess with her, death is not to far after that.

_For how long will you try?  
How long until you walk away?  
Your facade can't disguise  
The fact that you're in misery  
_

In her defense, she has tried to walk away, but he never let her, she had no one to turn to and couldn't very well just leave the village. She has nowhere else to go. Until now. He has offered her a spot in one of the most prestigious organizations that she as ever heard of. Around a year or so ago she would have said no, and violently attack, and then turn away, running to the Hokage's office, letting her know what had gotten into the village. But know she just looks and says in a monotone voice, that she doesn't know. He swoops down from his position in the tree and asks her, why she should stay here, for what reason. She looks him in the eye, and try as she might, cannot give him a valid reason. That in itself, gives her reason enough. She has been hurt one to many times, emotionally, physically, and mentally, she is unstable, with her almost anorexic body but strong body and burnt out mind. If she stays here, it is certain that she will never heal, that she will bleed forever. But if she left… well she's about to find out.

_For how long will you try?  
How long until you walk away?  
From the look in your eyes  
I know you bleed internally_

For how long will you deny?  
How long until you walk away?  
Your facade can't disguise  
The fact that you're in misery

For how long will you try?  
How long until you walk away?  
From the look in your eyes  
I know you bleed internally

Broken down, hurt again  
It never ends

What she doesn't know, is that the people who have hurt her once, always come back for round two.

_Broken down, hurt again_

_It never ends_

A\N: Well… its done. It took me a couple days and it is probably not that good, but, if you liked it… then thank you. If you liked if enough to review, then even better. If you thought it sucked then… ok… I have nothing to say for that. If you want I sequel or didn't understand something just tell me and I will answer as soon as possible!!


End file.
